


The Wettest Night

by xRabbitx



Series: The Lion's Trust [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Anduin is a dick, Light Angst, LionTrust, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Khadgar is curled up in Anduin’s bed. After he had been pulled Khadgar from the water, it was pretty clear that Anduin couldn’t just leave him at the inn he was staying in. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Takes place immediately after the movie ends. Anduin is sad and a bit of a cock. Khadgar is bae. Also, there's porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wettest Night

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at this pair. I don't know what I'm doing :')  
> Also, this was written quickly and unbeta'ed, so it's probably full of typos orz
> 
> Edit: This is a part of a series I named "The Lion's Trust", and the whole thing is dedicated to [flyingassassin](http://flyingassassin.tumblr.com/), who came up with the name for this ship. The series will follow the events of the movie and the Warcraft/WoW lore, so future installments of this series may contain spoilers for the upcoming movies, although who knows? They haven't said anything about what the coming movies will be about... Anyway! Possible spoilers!

~*~

  
  
     ”How are you doing?”  
     ”My heart is broken,” Anduin replies, staring into the beer mug. ”I just buried my son and my best friends.”  
The Gilded Rose is silent. No one’s there but them and the barkeeper. Khadgar sits down on the stool next to Anduin and signals to the barkeeper, who brings him a mug of beer. He doesn’t normally drink, but he takes a mouthful anyway, because he doesn’t know what to say.  
     ”And I was betrayed by my—by someone I thought I could trust,” Anduin adds while Khadgar swallows his beer. He glances at Khadgar who’s wiping his mouth in his sleeve. When Anduin had first seen Khadgar in that prison cell, he had looked like a bright-eyed boy, far away from home, desperately trying fit an adult world and adult clothes. But Khadgar’s eyes weren’t bright anymore; something had been lost in them, and the boy next to Anduin was not a boy any longer. Anduin even thought he could spot a grey hair at Khadgar’s temple. Before, Anduin had resented Khadgar’s naivety and trust, and he had done what he could to extinguish it, but now that it was gone, Anduin wished that it would come back, wished that he could erase the frown that seemed to have taken up residence on Khadgar’s brow.  
     “She betrayed all of us,” Khadgar murmurs, licking his lips. “If she _did_ betray us.”  
     “What do you mean, if?” Anduin turns in his seat to properly face Khadgar. “Her knife was in his neck.”  
     “Maybe someone took it from her?” Khadgar suggests. He doesn’t look convinced.  
     “Yeah? Then why were those beasts celebrating her like she had just killed the king of their enemy?” Anduin’s bright blue eyes flash dangerously at Khadgar, and Khadgar hides in another swallow of beer like a coward. He knows things don’t look well for Garona, but he just can’t bring himself to believe she would betray them, and he tells Anduin, who lets out a huff of bitter laughter.  
      “You really are naïve,” Anduin says, shaking his head a bit. He is secretly relieved that at least a fragment of the old Khadgar is left.  
      “Maybe,” Khadgar replies, shifting on the stool. “But I’d rather be naïve than bitter.” He has finished his beer, and it loosens his tongue.  
      “Oh, I’m bitter?” Anduin is on his feet and drains the last of his beer, slamming the mug down on the counter. Then he grabs Khadgar by the front of his robes and yanks him close enough to feel the kid’s breath on his face. “When you’ve lost your wife, your son, and your two best friends in half a lifetime, come and talk to me about being bitter,” Anduin growls, glaring into those large, brown eyes. Khadgar yelps when Anduin grabs him, but he doesn’t resist; he knows he’s gone too far.  
      “I’m sorry,” Khadgar breathes, averting his eyes from Anduin’s piercing gaze. He could have probably sent Anduin flying through the room in a second if he wanted to, but he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to think about how he can feel Anduin’s warm hand through the fabric of his shirt either. Or what that sensation does to him.  
      “I shouldn’t have said that,” Khadgar says and means it. “I’m sorry.”  
Anduin narrows his eyes a bit, then huffs and lets go of Khadgar so Anduin can sit down and order another beer for both of them.  
      “You know, I’m not actually that fond of b—“  
      “Shut up and drink.”  
      “Okay.” 

~*~

     They have both lost count of how many mugs they’ve drunk, and the barkeeper is looking grimmer and grimmer at the two patrons that refuse to go home.  
     “Sir Lothar,” he says carefully. The mood has improved between the two patrons, but the barkeeper has seen what happens to people who cross Anduin Lothar. “Please, Sir Lothar, are you planning on spending the night here? It’s rather late…”  
     “Is it?” Anduin squints at the grandfather clock across the room. It’s all very blurry, but he manages to make out that it’s past midnight. “Ah, well, best be off then.” He gets to his feet and leaves a handful of silver coins on the counter.  
     “Oh no, no, I insist on paying,” Khadgar says, getting up as well. His voice is slurred and his feet unsteady.  
     “You pay the next round,” Anduin says with a half grin. “The Lamb should still be open.”  
     “You really want to go to The Slaughtered Lamb?” Khadgar asks as they leave The Rose and walk into the night. “Nothing but sketchy mages there. They always scowl at everyone in sight.”  
     The spring night is soft and sweet with the smell of flowering fruit trees from the gardens as they head for the Mage Quarter. The streets are mostly deserted as they cross one of the many bridges of Stormwind.  
     “Don’t be a baby,” Anduin laughs. “You’ve faced worse than some moldy, old mages.”  
Khadgar stops in his tracks and scowls at Anduin.  
     “I’ll have you know,” he slurs, jabbing a finger at Anduin’s chest, “that mages can be pretty fearsome.”  
Anduin snorts.  
     “It’ll take more than some purple fireworks to strike fear into my heart, kid.” Anduin knows fully well what a skilled battle mage can do, but he likes teasing Khadgar, seeing those dark eyes burn bright with the need to prove himself, and Khadgar swallows his bait, hook, line, and sinker. Anduin feels the energy surge in the air around him as Khadgar’s eyes burst out in bright blue and strange letters and symbols start flickering to life at Khadgar’s fingertips.  
     “I’ll show you,” Khadgar breathes, the magic crackling around him, “just how fearso—”  
He doesn’t finish, because as he takes a step towards Anduin, Khadgar trips over a loose cobble. He stumbles, loses his balance and tumbles over the edge, landing in the canal with a yelp and a splash. Anduin laughs like he hasn’t laughed in years, and he laughs so hard that his stomach hurts. In the water, Khadgar splutters and curses as he struggles to stay above water. But his clothes are getting heavier and heavier, dragging him down, and the alcohol in his blood makes him weak and dizzy. He goes under, and he doesn’t come up again.  
     “Oh, come on,” Anduin groans, still with tears of laughter in the corners of his eyes. “Don’t tell me I’m going to have to pull you out.”  
     Khadgar doesn’t reply; he’s sinking deeper and deeper, watching the blurry moon shrink through the surface.  
     “Shit,” Anduin growls to himself and sheds as much clothes he can before diving into the canal. The air might be pleasantly warm, but the water is cold, and it knocks the air out of his lungs when his skin makes contact. Khadgar is still wriggling when Anduin gets a hold of his cape, pulling him upwards while his muscles are struggling not to shut down in the cold. 

~*~

     “Can’t you do a heating spell or something? Your lips are still blue.”  
     “I c-could set the sh-sheets on f-fire?”  
     “Please don’t.”  
Khadgar is curled up in Anduin’s bed. After he had been pulled Khadgar from the water, it was pretty clear that Anduin couldn’t just leave him at the inn he was staying in. Anduin is cold himself, but he can sit next to the fireplace. The bed is at the opposite end of the room.  
     “Just rub arms,” Anduin suggests, tying his damp hair back in a ponytail. “It’ll get the warmth going.”  
     “I c-can’t,” Khadgar complains in a stutter. “My f-fingers are t-too cold. They’re l-like claws.”  
Anduin sighs and gets up. The fire and alcohol are keeping him relatively warm, but it doesn’t seem to be working for Khadgar.  
     “Okay, there is one thing to do here,” he says, rubbing a hand over his face. “But if you tell anyone, I’ll do to you what I did to that golem.”  
     “Y-yes, alright, a-anything.”  
     “Move over then,” Anduin instructs while stripping off his clothes to his braies. “I’ll get you warm.”  
Khadgar, already wearing nothing but his underwear, nods and makes room for Anduin in the bed. He is freezing cold, but not so freezing cold that he doesn’t notice how the firelight falls on Anduin’s muscles as he crawls into the bed. In fact, Khadgar almost forgets everything about being cold when Anduin, large and warm, settles next to him and reaches over to rub his arm.  
     “On your side, back to me,” Anduin says. “I can’t reach you properly.”  
Khadgar swallows and nods, rolling over to lie on his side. He can feel the warmth, almost burning hot, from Anduin’s body, and he has to bite his lip to force back a small grunt when he feels Anduin move closer behind him. There is a heat pooling somewhere behind his bellybutton that has nothing to do with alcohol or body heat and everything to do with the half-naked man inches behind him.  
     “Stop fidgeting,” Anduin mumbles somewhere behind Khadgar’s head. Khadgar can feel the puff of breath against his hair.  
     “S-sorry,” he grunts. He might have forgotten about the cold, but his body is still shivering hard enough to make the bed shake. Anduin runs his hand over Khadgar’s cold, naked arm, squeezing first at the shoulder, then the elbow, then the wrist, then his fingers, before doing it backwards. He keeps doing it, applying pressure and heat on Khadgar’s skin until he starts to feel the skin absorbing the heat and getting warmer. Then he shifts further down so he can reach Khadgar’s leg where he repeats the procedure. While he’s doing it, Anduin can’t help but smile a bit to himself. Khadgar’s skin is soft, pale, and smooth and completely devoid of scars; it’s obvious that the kid has spent most of his life in a library with his nose in a book.  
     “It’s important to keep your extremities warm,” Anduin tells Khadgar as he works. “Those are the first to go. If you keep your feet warm, the rest of you will get warm as well.”  
     “Uh huh,” Khadgar replies, feeling increasingly reduced to a boneless puddle melting into the sheets every time Anduin touches him.  
     “There,” Anduin says and slaps Khadgar on the thigh. “Roll over.”  
     “Why?” is Khadgar’s immediate response.  
     “Because you have to roll over so I can do your other side, genius.”  
     “Oh.”  
Khadgar is extremely thankful for the thick woolen blanket that hides the one part of his anatomy that isn’t feeling boneless at all as he rolls over. Anduin sets to work on his right leg now, squeezing and rubbing out the heat in the skin. As he works his way up Khadgar’s leg, Khadgar tenses up. It would only take one slip of Anduin’s hand to discover that Khadgar’s cock is so hard it feels like a stick of hot coal nestled against his hip. It doesn’t happen, thankfully, but things don’t improve as Anduin scoots up to lie face to face with Khadgar so he can work on Khadgar’s arm. He stares at Anduin’s face, which is deeply concentrated. Khadgar realizes that he’s never seen Anduin’s face like this; he has seen it in rage, in sorrow, and even in something that looked like happiness, but this looks totally different. The lines around Anduin’s eyes seem to have been smoothed, and he looks younger, almost peaceful. Khadgar’s cock gives a slightly painful throb, and then another one when Anduin looks up, directly into Khadgar’s eyes.  
     “What are you staring at?”  
     “Your face,” Khadgar says before he can stop himself.  
Anduin’s eyebrow quirks.  
     “What about it?”  
     “I don’t know, it’s a nice face.” Khadgar tries to act nonchalant and pretend he isn’t about to tear a hole in his underwear with his dick. They’re lying close, and Khadgar can feel Anduin’s breath against his lips. Anduin’s eyebrows travel up his forehead, dangerously close to his hairline.  
     “Did you just compliment my looks?”  
Khadgar sure isn’t anymore because he is pretty sure his face just caught fire. He desperately tries to figure out how to respond, and eventually he settles for, “Yes, so what? A man can complement another man. It doesn’t have to mean anything.”  
     “No?” There is something in Anduin’s eyes, a streak of something Khadgar hasn’t seen there before, and he isn’t sure what to do. “It doesn’t mean anything?”  
     “No.”  
     “Hm.”  
Anduin is quiet for a moment, like he’s pondering something. Then, suddenly, he reaches down and grabs a fistful of Khadgar’s cock through his braies, forcing a surprised grunt from Khadgar.  
     “What about this? That doesn’t mean anything either?”  
Khadgar only splutters in reply; his brain has just exploded.  
     “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice this?” Anduin asks, and to his horror, Khadgar realizes what that streak in Anduin’s eyes is; it’s playfulness. He has never seen it in Anduin’s eyes before, but it’s definitely there now.  
     “Uh,” Khadgar replies like an idiot, distracted by the warm, strong hand grabbing his dick just on this side of too tightly.  
     “I thought as much,” Anduin murmurs, not letting go. “Garona was wrong about you; you really didn’t want to lie with her. I’m starting to think you got wet on purpose.”  
     “No, no, I swear, I didn’t—!” Khadgar begins, but Anduin squeezes around him so he interrupts himself with a pathetic, “Ah!”  
     “So, you don’t want this?” Anduin moves two fingers to rub them against Khadgar’s balls, making him groan. “Tell me this isn’t what you want, kid.”  
Khadgar opens his mouth, but nothing comes out, and Anduin releases him for second, but open to push down the front of Khadgar’s underwear so he can grab Khadgar’s naked cock. Khadgar splutters, gazing helplessly into Anduin’s stark blue eyes while his dick strains against the palm of Anduin’s hand.  
     “Please…” Khadgar manages to whisper.  
     “Please what?” Anduin presses the heel of his hand against the swollen shaft. “Stop or keep going?”  
     “L-latter,” Khadgar groans, his toes curling like they’re about the cramp. Anduin smirks, and Khadgar is ready to find the deepest hole in the ground and bury himself in it. But then Anduin starts rubbing his palm against his cock, and Khadgar forgets everything about being ashamed. His eyes flutter shut, and his legs twitch slightly open. In fact, his whole body is twitching, on the verge of actually writhing, and even if Khadgar would have wanted to, he could not have kept quiet; helpless moans slip from between his lips, and he grabs Anduin’s forearm, digging his nails in deep as Anduin brings him closer and closer to the edge.  
     “Don’t stop, please don’t ever stop,” Khadgar babbles, and Anduin doesn’t stop. He keeps going, harder and faster, until the entirety of Khadgar’s body seizes up. Khadgar just has time to force his eyes open to gaze into Anduin’s before his dick jerks hard against Anduin’s hand, and Khadgar lets out a shuddering groan. He can feel how the thick, warm liquid splashes against his belly and hip, and every single inch of his body is buzzing.  
     “There,” Anduin says after Khadgar’s labored breathing seems to steady. He slowly releases Khadgar’s sticky cock and wipes his fingers on Khadgar’s shoulder. “That should keep you warm tonight. Now go to sleep.”  
Anduin rolls over, facing away from Khadgar who is left wondering what on earth just happened.  
  


~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this.


End file.
